


Just Grow Up, Already

by Music_Boxx



Category: Green Day (Sort of)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Boxx/pseuds/Music_Boxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki has lived for centuries, but she's only 18.</p>
<p>In her world, you stop aging at 18 until you find your soulmate, where you can grow old together.</p>
<p> After watching her friends and family pass, all growing old with their soulmates, Nikki is left in this new age of growing cultures and new technology, waiting for her true love to come and end her eternal youth, but she's starting to think maybe Mr.Right isn't out there, and she'll be stuck in this teenage body for eternity. </p>
<p>Billie is a rebellious 18 year old who has yet to find his soulmate, spending his centuries hopping from one city to the next in search of the woman he's bound to spend the rest of his life with. Everywhere he goes, havoc seems to follow. Priding himself as a punk and a thorn in the side of authorities, Billie watches the world around him grow, and as he waits, he finds new ways to cause trouble, but when he keys the car of 18 year old Nikki, something inside of him changes, and the impossible happens. </p>
<p>They both begin to age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, the first chapters are gonna be kinda short, just to build up the story a bit.

I trudged down the street, kicking up snow with my boots. I stopped and looked at my reflection in a store window, frowning, then smiling, stretching my face in weird expressions as I tested out the still youthful skin. I was eighteen, but I had been this age for centuries. Something happens when you’re eighteen where you just, stop aging. That is, until you meet your soulmate. Once you do, you continue to age together, growing old and living an entire life together. I haven’t met my soulmate yet, and trust me, I would know when I have. Friends have described it as a tug, a sort of gut instinct that they’re the one, though I’ve never felt it before. I thought I did once, but the guy ended up cheating on me. I stared into my reflections eyes, they looked so much older than the rest of my body, seeing my friends and family pass, leaving me alone in this world. 

I lived in New York at the moment, but I grew up right on the lake in Pennsylvania, only leaving the state when there was nothing left for me. I had hoped to find some sort of purpose in this new place I called home, and I was currently living my dream of being a cartoonist and an animator. ‘Take that, mom,’ I would think, smirking at how I found my dream job despite her demands for me to find a job in the medical field. 

I continued on my way home, only running into a few people, though I wondered what they were doing out so late at night. I guess I could ask myself the same question, but who did I have to go home to? I had no partner, no roommate, just my cat, Zachary, who had plenty of water, food, and toys to last him a fair amount of time. I begrudgingly made my way to my house, which was far on the outskirts of Staten Island, a strange, yet charming city. 

I walked into my house and tossed the keys into the small dish that hovered just above the door. I was born in 2015, but living for centuries, I’ve seen technological advances I’d never thought imaginable when I was a child. Robots working alongside humans (but I’ve seen Terminator, I know how that ends. I don’t trust those fuckers), everything hovers, including cars, skateboards, some appliances. Almost everything. Honestly, it’s not bad living hundreds of years since your native time, and though I miss the seemingly simple things, I’m constantly amazed at what the future holds.

Zach sat at my feet, looking up at me with wide, green eyes that I absolutely adored. “Hey bud, long day?” I asked, laughing as he jumped up into my arms, purring loudly in my ear. “Miss me?” I assumed, carrying him with me to the couch and sitting down. I rested my feet on the coffee table and closed my eyes, snapping them back open when I felt Zach start to lick at my face. I looked at him curiously, watching as he twitched his ears urgently to the door. “What, is someone out there?” I asked, if only slightly annoyed. He curled his lip, as if demanding I go and look outside. 

“Fine, you’re the boss,” I grumble, setting him down and walking to the door. I open it and step outside to see someone scratching away at my car. 

“Hey!” I howl, waving my arms to get his attention. He turns around, wide eyed and pale faced, but god damn, was he hot. His hair was black and messy and stuck up in different directions, and he had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen that looked right at me. I gritted my teeth, angry at myself for letting his physical appearance distract me. I couldn’t pull myself to look away though, and in that moment, something strange happened.

I felt a tug, an irresistible draw toward this young man that I couldn’t identify, couldn’t ignore, and couldn’t resist.


	2. Minor Vandalism Doesn't Feed The Kids

I sat in my kitchen chair, staring across the table at the young man sitting opposite me. His bright green eyes stared into my own, his fingers nervously tapping against the table, a frown set deep in his face. I gritted my teeth, annoyed by his arrogant silence. He had a naturally smug look that annoyed the hell out of me.

"Are you going to apologize?" I asked irritably, taking a sip of the coffee sitting in front of me.

His dead eyes looked at me for a moment before responding, "For what?"

I groaned loudly, dropping my head on the table, massaging away a headache. "For keying my car, you moron," I hissed, lifting my head up from the table to look at him.

He was still staring at me, his eyes cold and uncaring, but something was hiding deep inside those eyes, something that he tried desperately to hid from me, and as I watched him, I fought to figure out what he was keeping from me.

"Nope," He shrugged, tossing his head back to look up that the ceiling. "Because I don't feel bad about it," He groaned, rolling his eyes at my exhausted sighs. "If I didn't do it," He leaned over the table, "It did allow me to meet this fine lady," He winked.

"Would you stop!" I snarled, leaning forward so that my face was right near his. His lips turned up in a sick grin that made me want to hurl. My frown deepend as his grin widened, and I soon heard him start to chuckle, wrinkles forming at the edges of his eyes.

"Stop what, baby doll?" The words dancd off his tongue, and they almost pained me as I heard them.

I nearly choked on my coffee, narrowing my eyes at him in a silent rage. I sat there for a minute before letting out a loud groan. Irritated and exhausted, I downed the rest of my coffee and got up to put my mug in the sink. While passing his seet, he grabbed my hand and tugged me down, pulling me into his lap. I fell onto him with a soft oof and grabbed onto his shoulder to gain support.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling my hand from his shoulder as soon as I realized where it was.

"Nothin', doll," He grinned his shark smile, holding onto my sides. His hands were rough and firm, and as I looked down at them, I could see the tattoos covering his arms, peeking out from underneeth his sleeves.

"How'd you get all of those if you're only eighteen?" I asked, tentatively pulling up his sleeves to get a better look at them.

He chuckled softly, almost under his breath, as if he wanted to keep it to himself. "I've got a secret," He whispered, leaning into my ear, "I'm not eighteen. I'm much, much older. I've never met my soulmate."

**

I learned that his name was Billie, that he had traveled all over the country wrecking havoc on anyone and everyone who crossed his path, and though he had been to every major city in the nation, he had never once met his soulmate. He thought he met her once, but he explained how wrong he was. The story was sad, and it almost made me see how human he was. We sat and drank our coffee in silence for some time before I leaned back and looked at his full demeanor.

He was relaxed, but his shoulders were broad and gave off a powerful vibe. His dark black hair was ruffled, spiked, and several strands fell in front of his face. His eyebrows were lowset and his mouth naturally turned down at the corners, giving him a resting bitch face of sorts. Scruff lined his jaw and trailed down his neck.

I bit my lip and looked away, trying to push away the redness that was creeping into my cheeks. I took a deep breath, feeling the churning in my stomach as I glanced back at him again. He was staring at me, his eyes wide and mouth spread in a stupid grin, revealing his bright white teeth.

"What are you smiling at?" I muttered, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Just you," He shrugged, placing his elbows on the table and leaning toward me.

"Why are you smiling at me?" I asked, tilting my head to one side in a confused glance.

He watched me for a moment before answering, "Because you're cute when you're confused," He answered simply, shrugging it off as if he had made a comment about the whether.

I grumbled for a moment, looking down at my coffee cup as I swirled the hot liquid inside the mug when I heard the scrape of a chair against the floor. I looked up to see Billie standing, looking down at me.

"I have to go," He admitted sadly, offering his hand as I stood up to see him off.

I frowned and followed him to the door. "Do you have to?" I asked, turning to him and giving him the puppy dog eyes that almost always got me what I wanted.

"Yep, gotta get home to the wife and kids," He winked, snickering and patting my shoulders.

I laughed and looked up at him, and even though he wasn't that tall, I was much shorter than him. "How well does minor vandalism feed the kids?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow in mock teasing.

"Very well, actually," He answered,cocking his head in defiance.

We talked for a few more minutes before I opened the door for him. He stepped toward it, pulling me closer as he did so. I was looking up at him, his eyes glittering in the soft light of my living room. I could feel his chest brush against me as he breathed, his shirt rippling with each movement.

As the silence grew more and more awkward, his lips turned up into a cocky smile. He leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut, as our lips grew closer. He paused, and as he stopped, I brought my face to his, our lips met, and it was like fireworks setting off inside of my chest, painful and electrifying all at the same time.

I met him.

I met my soulmate.


End file.
